


love you, goodbye?

by shniam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If tomorrow you won’t be mine<br/>Won’t you give it to me one last time</p>
<p>Louis packs to leave Nick.  Nick offers a bed for the night as it's so late. </p>
<p>Maybe, just one last time?</p>
<p>Is it the last time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you, goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of 'Love You Goodbye' by One Direction
> 
> all complete and utter fiction, nothing is meant by this

Oh, why you’re wearing that to walk out of my life  
Oh, even though it’s over you should stay tonight  
If tomorrow you won’t be mine  
Won’t you give it to me one last time  
Oh, baby let me love you goodbye  
Unforgettable, together held the whole world in our hands  
Unexplainable, the love that only we could understand

Nick sat on the edge of his bed and watched as Louis went around stuffing things in his holdall, a whirlwind charging around the room as muttered curses followed in his wake. Dragging his hands down his face Nick looked on as Louis raked through the washing pile, tossing Nicks dirty clothes behind him into a heap and snatching his own clothes up and pushing them into his bag. 

“Lou...” Nick started, keeping his voice soft but nerves injecting a tremor into it, “Louis, please...”

Louis spun round to face the bed and Nick. Nick expected to see a blast of fire behind his eyes but instead it looked like sadness and resignation. “Please what Nick?” He mocked, “Please don’t? Please stay? What? Because I can’t, I can’t do this anymore. Either we are in a relationship or we’re not, you can’t have it both ways you know.”

Nick nodded, deep down he knew that Louis was right. He looked back up at Louis who was standing in just a pair of white boxers and had his holdall dangling from one hand, how he expected to hold a serious conversation in that state of undress Nick had no idea. The contours of Louis’ body were a beauty to behold. Nick loved the way Louis wriggled as he kissed his way over Louis’ chest tattoo and the way he wore boxers like a Calvin Klein model. There was no way a serious conversation could be had in pants when all Nick wanted to do was pull them off. The corner of Nick’s lip twitched and he tried to still it.

“What’s so funny?” Louis snapped, his eyes narrowing.

“You, how are you able to be serious in just your pants? Right now I just want to touch you.”

Louis threw his head back and rolled his eyes, huffing as he turned away. “Fuck you Grimshaw, this is why we won’t work. We try to have a conversation and you turn it to sex, not everything is about fucking sex!”

Nick tried valiantly to stifle the snigger threatening to break free at Louis’ comment; instead he said “Don’t you like the sex?” His self confidence taking a plummet.

Louis dropped the bag and slowly turned round, when he saw Nick’s gaze travel his body he snatched the closest top from the basket and pulled it on, belatedly realising it was Nick’s laddered top and was quite see-through, still it fell pass his boxers. “Nick, the sex is amazing; it really, really is. But it’s not the be all and end all; a relationship cannot be just based on sex.” Louis could see Nick think about this and open his mouth to comment so Louis jumped in again, “Look if you want a fuck buddy, that’s fine but not me. I said at the start I was not the fuck buddy type, I can’t do it. You said that was ok and then...and then,” Louis sighed and dropped his head. When he lifted his head back up he had tears in his eyes. “Then...then you let me move stuff here. That’s couple stuff Nick!” He cried, “That’s what people in a relationship do!”

Nick looked at Louis and felt his heart shatter, Louis looked broken as he picked his bag back up and tossed his charger and deodorant in. The sheer top rippled over Louis’ back and the white boxers showed through, Louis could not have chosen a worse top to wear as he prepared to leave his life for good as all Nick wanted to do was pull the younger man close and feel how the soft fabric felt as he held Louis tight; he wanted to feel how the jumper fit, how Louis’ body moved under it as he made love.  
Eventually Louis closed the zip on his holdall and turned around, leaning against the dressing table and crossing his arms across his chest and causing the top to ride up so it barely skimmed the hem of his boxers. Nick swallowed his gulp.

“Think that’s it.” Louis said simply.

Nick could see the tiredness etched in Louis’ face. “Look, it’s late, stay here tonight and I’ll drive you back to yours in the morning.”

Louis looked up at Nick sceptically. “Stay here? Where?” He looked around.

“Yes Louis, stay here. It’s late, it’s pissing it down with rain, you are knackered and I am offering you a bed for the night. Yes it would be in the same bed as me, funnily enough, as I have a one bedroom place which you very well know. I am able to share a bed with someone and not have sex with them you know?” Nick snapped, a little angry that Louis would think that there was an ulterior motive involved. The thought had crossed his mind but Louis didn’t need to know that. 

“I know.” Louis said quietly, feeling suitably chastised.

“Look, leave the bag there and get into bed. I’ll quickly let Pig out and lock up and join you in a bit.” Nick got up and folded the duvet down, giving Louis’ shoulder a squeeze as he left the room.

As Louis climbed into the bed he could smell Nick’s aftershave on the pillow, mingled with his own and creating a smell that had seemed to have permeated all his clothes by now. He looked around the room and could see the gaps on the dresser and wall where he had already removed his things; he could see a picture of the girls he had forgotten and made a mental note to pick it up in the morning, he was too comfortable to get up now. The sound of Pig whining drifted in from the kitchen; Nick was obviously teasing her with a dog biscuit. No matter how many times he told Nick that he shouldn’t give her treats before bed he still did. He was going to miss her and wondered if Nick would allow him visitation rights.  
Nick came back in and switched the light off, “All sorted.” He said as he pulled his t-shirt off and climbed under the duvet.

“Fuck you’re cold!” Louis moaned as Nick’s cold feet caught his own.

“Cold out innit, it’s November.” 

Louis gave a humph and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He looked over at Nick and his fingers itched to pull Nick closer and fit his body alongside; for all he grumbled about being shorter he loved the way that he slotted under Nick’s arm and the way Nick made him feel safe. Louis thought about the way Nick looked smaller than him when Nick was spread out underneath, the way that Louis could cover Nick’s back when he ploughed into him. Louis subtly tried to inch his hand closer so the tip of his finger brushed Nick’s skin. 

Nick’s voice came through in the dark. “If you want a cuddle you only have to ask.” And Louis felt the bed shift as Nick lifted his arm so he pushed himself over the bed and under the proffered arm.

“Think I’m going to miss this the most.” Nick muttered into Louis’ hair before kissing the top of his head.

Louis carded his fingers through the mat of hair on Nick’s chest, “Yeah. This is nice.”

They lay in the dark in silence, their soft breathing the only sound as neither fell asleep or moved. Louis continued to play with Nick’s chest, absently scratching the skin and playing with the hair until a nail scraped one of Nick’s nipples and a gasp left Nick’s lips. Louis paused briefly and then continued; deliberately catching Nick’s nipple again as he pressed a kiss to the shoulder under his head and rolled over so he was pressed against Nick’s side and his semi-hard cock was pushing alongside Nick’s hip.  
Nick turned his head to look at Louis, even though he couldn’t make out his face in the dark as he tried to focus on Louis. “You sure?” 

Louis hummed as he moved his leg over Nick’s so he was almost straddling Nick’s thigh, “Yes, please. Don’t ask questions, please.” He pleaded as he started to tease the previously ignored nipple with his tongue.

“Fuck Louis.” Nick groaned as Louis started to rub along his thigh and bite gently on his nipple. Bringing his hands up to Louis’ hips, Nick started to guide him; first against his thigh before pulling him over so they were groin to groin. “Kiss me?” He asked into the dark.

Louis lifted his head and moved a hand up to feel for Nick’s face before lowering his head to kiss Nick, kissing over his cheek and jaw before reaching his lips and capturing Nick’s lower lip between his teeth and pulling gently. Nick’s hands left Louis’ hips and held Louis’ face as Nick lifted his head and fell backwards, kissing Louis hard, lips parting as the kiss turned wet and messy, neither caring as they moved against each other. “Fuck me?” Nick gasped as he pulled back for air. “One last time, fuck me?”  
Louis growled as he pushed down the waistband of Nick’s boxers but only got them down a few inches as he was still straddling Nick’s thighs. “Doesn’t change anything.” His tone suggesting that he hadn’t changed his mind; although he reached over to the bedside cabinet for lube that they had left on top.

“I know.” Nick replied as he shimmied out of his pants.

Sitting back down and placing the lube next to them on the bed, Louis went to pull his top off until Nick stilled his arms. “No leave it on.” Nick whispered, loving the feel of the fabric against Louis’ arms; it was just like he had imagined it would be. “You look gorgeous in it.”

Louis let out a huff but Nick could feel the way Louis preened at his words. Pushing up onto his knees, Louis lowered his boxers and cocked a leg to pull them over first one foot and then the other, before dropping them on the floor. Pushing the sleeves of the jumper up his arms, Louis carded a hand through the hair that went from Nick’s groin upwards. Returning back to Nick’s now sensitive nipples he scratched his way back down to the very hard cock that was lying against his leg. “Gonna open your legs for me then?” He tried to sound disinterested but the hitch in his voice told Nick otherwise.

Nick trailed his fingers up Louis’ thighs and gripped his hips. “Bit hard to do when you sat on me, love.”   
Nick could almost hear Louis roll his eyes in the dark but the pressure on his lap lifted as Louis shifted position so he was between Nick’s legs. Lifting his hips slightly, Nick pushed a pillow under his lower back and spread his legs, giving Louis the best angle.

“Eager much?” Louis bit out as he flipped the lid of the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers.

Nick felt the bottle roll into his side as Louis circled the outside of his hole and pushed the tip of a finger in. “If you’ve ever been fucked by you, you’d understand.” He gasped as Louis pushed the whole digit in.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll realise what you’re missing.” Louis snarled into Nick’s ear as he pushed another finger in, and with practised ease, rubbed against Nick’s prostate. “You hear?” pressing a quick kiss to Nick’s cheek he leaned back and proceeded to pump his fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring them and changing angles when he thought Nick was getting too comfortable. “Don’t know about you, but I’m ready.” He said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheet and positioning himself ready as he coated his own hard cock with more lube, no matter what he may be feeling he wasn’t going to hurt Nick.

“Ready when you are, babe.” Nick panted.

Without any further words Louis lined himself up and pushed in. Holding Nick’s knees around him, Louis resisted the urge to thrust in further and allowed Nick to relax around him and for himself to get used to the warm tightness around his cock. When he felt Nick relax, Louis slowly pushed forward.

“Thought you were going to fuck me hard.” Nick mumbled into Louis’ hair when Louis leaned forward to place his hands either side of Nick’s head.

“Thought I’d better go slow first, didn’t want you coming too soon old man; wasn’t sure what your stamina was like tonight.” Louis taunted as he snapped his hips forward and back quickly.

“Fuck you, I’ll give you stamina.” Nick growled as he gathered Louis in his arms and rolled them over, ignoring the dig of the lube bottle as he rolled over it. When he had Louis underneath him, Nick settled back and pushed up the length of Louis’ cock until it almost fell out of him and then dropped down.   
Louis arched back on the bed, his hands settling on Nick’s thighs. “Oh Jesus Christ.” He moaned. A deep rumbled groan following as Nick changed his angle and started to fully ride Louis. Opening one eye, Louis tried to fumble for Nick’s own cock and wrapped his fingers around it, trying to match Nick’s movements with his hand.

“Thought you didn’t want me to come too soon.” Nick panted as he looked down at the slender fingers pumping him.

“Didn’t want you feeling left out.” Louis’ own words coming out it pants. “Less talking, more kissing.” He leaned up and captured Nick’s lips.

Nick’s actions stilled as they kissed, harder to ride Louis when he was so much taller. “You want kisses, you’ll have to do the work.” He said as they parted.

Louis let go of Nick and put his hands around Nick’s neck, “Poor old man.” His taunt holding less bite and more humour this time as they rolled back so Louis was on top, Nick wincing as he knocked the lube onto the floor. With Louis back on top the kissing started back and Louis slowly thrust in and out, their love making slow and deep.

When Louis started to repeatedly hit Nick’s prostate and Nick’s moans became deeper and more animalistic, Louis sat up and held onto Nick’s bent legs and began to thrust harder and quicker until their pants became one and their bodies slick with sweat. As Nick became tighter around him, Louis grabbed Nick’s swollen cock and tried to match his own thrusts to push Nick nearer the edge; although Louis’ grip was loose and actions sloppy as he was getting closer to his own release, it was a flick along the tip that pushed Nick over. With a loud grunt and a cry of Louis’ name Nick came, pushing up into Louis’ hand and coating it in white, a pool of come gathering on his stomach and drops reaching his chest. The thrust upwards had changed the angle for Louis too and as he let go of Nick to have both hands on the bed, he plunged deep into Nick and jerked as his own orgasm hit and he let out a stifled cry. Collapsing on Nick he rode out his orgasm, pulling out he fell to the side and squeezed out the rest of his come, wiping his hand on the sheet once more.

“Fuck.” Louis panted, once he could speak.

“Yep.” Nick nodded as he stared at the ceiling. “Guess I’d better get a cloth or something.” He added and got off the bed.

“Cuddle?” Louis asked hopefully.

“Not until this mess is cleaned up, some of us a little more hairy; it itches!”

Pouting Louis rolled off the bed and switched the light on. Nick looked up wide eyed and panicked. 

“What?” Louis asked, “Think I’m going to sleep in scuzzy sheets like these?” He pointed at the bed, “Go and get a flannel or something, I’m changing this.” And he pulled the sheet off the bed, tossing it in the wash basket before pulling a clean one out of the airing cupboard. Dumbfounded Nick went to the bathroom and came back with a flannel and towel, gently cleaning Louis as he lay on the clean sheets.

“You staying then?” Nick asked as he turned the light off.

“Too fucking tired to leave now. Get some sleep.” Louis replied as he cuddled up to Nick, still wearing the laddered jumper.

Nick pulled Louis closer and tried not to get his hopes up.

The next morning Louis sat at the breakfast bar in the same jumper and made no mention of being taken home and Nick didn’t either.

Later that day, when Nick took the laundry to the airing cupboard Louis’ things were back on the side and the holdall was sitting at the bottom of the wardrobe, empty.

 

Oh, why you’re wearing that to walk out of my life  
Oh, even though it’s over you should stay tonight  
If tomorrow you won’t be mine  
Won’t you give it to me one last time  
Oh, baby let me love you goodbye  
Unforgettable, together held the whole world in our hands  
Unexplainable, the love that only we could understand

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome :-) !


End file.
